Question: Let \[f(x) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl} ax+3, &\text{ if }x>2, \\
x-5 &\text{ if } -2 \le x \le 2, \\
2x-b &\text{ if } x <-2.
\end{array}
\right.\]Find $a+b$ if the piecewise function is continuous (which means that its graph can be drawn without lifting your pencil from the paper).
For the piecewise function to be continuous, the cases must "meet" at $2$ and $-2$. For example, $ax+3$ and $x-5$ must be equal when $x=2$. This implies $a(2)+3=2-5$, which we solve to get $2a=-6 \Rightarrow a=-3$. Similarly, $x-5$ and $2x-b$ must be equal when $x=-2$. Substituting, we get $-2-5=2(-2)-b$, which implies $b=3$. So $a+b=-3+3=\boxed{0}$.